


Endless Summer Night

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Camping, F/F, Humor, Romance, Training, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, beach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cubiertas por el manto de una noche estrellada, YeRim y YeoJin se confiesan sus sentimientos.





	Endless Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise hacer una historia sobre estas dos bebés, así que aproveché esta colección para escribir una cosita cute y fluff y la estuve escribiendo en una noche de verano... al principio no iba a ser esto, tenía otra cosa planeada, pero después de comenzar a escribir, todo fue por donde le dio la gana. Espero que os guste.

            —¡Por fin! —dijo YeoJin, dejando sus cosas tiradas en la arena de la playa y respirando profundamente el aire lleno de humedad y salitre de la playa—. Qué ganas tenía de pisar las playas de Jeju.

            —No estamos aquí para vaguear en la playa —escuchó decir tras ella a HyeJoo, así que se giró hacia la chica—. Tenemos que entrenar para la parte final del campeonato.

            —¡Aburrida! —le espetó YeoJin, sacándole la lengua a la mayor para después echar a correr por la arena hasta llegar al agua, que estaba helada, pero eso no le impidió meterse, tirándose en plancha.

 

            A lo lejos escuchó cómo sus demás compañeras la llamaban, gritándole, probablemente diciéndole una y otra vez que fuera más responsable y menos cría, pero YeoJin seguía siendo una cría y, aunque hubieran ido allí para entrenar para el campeonato de vóley entre institutos que continuaba prácticamente a la vez que las clases tras las vacaciones, todas ellas se merecían un poquito de descanso, aunque después entrenaran mucho. La temporada anterior habían llegado hasta las semifinales y ese año habían hecho unos grandes fichajes, así que, podían hacerlo muchísimo mejor en los partidos que les quedaban y clasificar mucho más alto, por eso YeoJin entendía que el entrenamiento era muy importante, pero ya le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo y necesitaba relajarse en la playa, después de todo, la idea de ir allí había sido suya.

 

            Unos momentos después de haber entrado al agua, YeoJin sintió cómo dos personas se zambullían en el océano pacífico con ella. La chica se giró para ver quiénes eran, encontrándose a YeRim y a ChaeWon. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque podía confiar en que sus amigas harían lo correcto.

 

            Al principio ninguna de las demás quiso seguirles el rollo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, poco a poco fueron claudicando hasta que finalmente estuvieron todas metidas en el agua jugando, decidiendo que, por ser el primer día, podían disfrutar un poco del lugar al que habían ido. “Pero mañana nos ponemos a tope a entrenar” había sido la condición de HaSeul para claudicar al final y todas habían estado de acuerdo con aquello. YeoJin, no obstante, era la más feliz con esa decisión porque se había salido con la suya.

 

            Pasaron toda la tarde en la playa, aprovechando que aquel lugar era bastante desconocido, por lo que nadie las molestaría, ni siquiera se entretuvieron en llevar sus bolsas hacia las cabañas que habían alquilado en la zona y solo salieron del agua cuando el hambre empezó a hacer mella en sus estómagos. Finalmente llevaron sus bolsas hasta las cabañas, dividiéndose en tres grupos de cuatro personas y cenaron ramyun a la luz de la luna, demasiado cansadas como para buscar la tienda más cercana y comprar algo decente para comer —ya lo harían otro día, tenían toda una semana entera para poder hacerlo—. Tras la cena se fueron a dormir, cansadas del viaje, de los juegos en el agua y sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que darlo todo en el entrenamiento.

 

            Sin embargo, había dos personas que eran incapaces de dormir y las dos se encontraban en la misma cabaña y en la misma litera, escuchándose la una a la otra moverse, cambiarse de postura un montón de veces tratando de conciliar el sueño y suspirando profundamente de vez en cuando, viéndose incapaces de hacerlo. Pero no se dijeron nada la una a la otra pensando que en algún momento caerían rendidas y, de todas formas, al día siguiente tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer. Por eso, finalmente, ni YeoJin ni YeRim se dijeron nada aquella noche, aunque ambas se morían de ganas de salir de la cabaña y explorar la zona, pasar un rato en la playa solo bajo la luz de las estrellas.

 

            El día siguiente fue duro porque apenas había podido dormir y tuvo que seguir el ritmo como pudo. Los entrenamientos comenzaron temprano y solo tuvieron pequeños descansos durante la mañana para beber agua, secarse el sudor o ir al baño, simplemente se detuvieron durante más tiempo cuando llegó la hora de comer para poder descansar un poco y luego volver a entrenar, dejándose la piel en ello. YeoJin no se quejó ni una sola vez durante toda la mañana, sabiendo lo importante que era para el equipo que todas dieran lo mejor de sí mismas para poder ganar, aunque muchas veces estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre la pista y morirse allí del dolor de sus pies y piernas, que apenas sostenían su cuerpo, y el dolor de sus antebrazos, sus muñecas y las palmas de sus manos, de recibir la pelota. La chica ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de dolor físico porque llevaba muchos años practicando vóley, pero todavía le seguían saliendo moretones uno sobre otro en los ante brazos y le provocaban mucho más dolor.

 

            Por todo aquello, cuando pararon para almorzar, YeoJin lo agradeció infinitamente y devoró toda la comida que se le puso por delante mientras sentía que la silla dura de plástico era como un colchón de plumas, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tan relajada se encontraba y tan cansada estaba, que casi no prestaba atención a las cosas que decían en la mesa el resto de sus compañeras de equipo, pero tuvo que prestar atención cuando ChaeWon, que estaba sentada a su lado, le tocó el brazo para que contestara a algo que le debían haber preguntado.

 

            —¿Qué? —cuestionó, para que le volvieran a repetir aquello que se le hubiera preguntado.

            —Deja de estar en la luna —le dijo ChaeWon con una sonrisa—. Estábamos hablando de que la última noche que estamos aquí va a haber una lluvia de estrellas —comentó—. Por si te querías quedar a verlo o no.

            —Oh, ¿lluvia de estrellas? —cuestionó, totalmente interesada.

            —Sí —respondió HyunJin, que estaba sentada frente a ella—. La lluvia de estrellas de mitad de agosto —le aclaró.

—En realidad dura tres días más, pero solo nos pilla el primero aquí, en Seúl ya no podremos ver nada —dijo HeeJin—, por eso queríamos quedarnos todas un rato aunque al día siguiente tengamos que madrugar para coger el avión de vuelta.

 

YeoJin observó al resto de chicas y éstas asintieron, estando de acuerdo con que aquel plan era el mejor plan que podían hacer para celebrar el último día allí. A la menor de todas también le parecía un gran plan, porque en la capital no podían hacer algo como aquello por culpa de las luces de la ciudad, que prácticamente no dejaban ver las estrellas, así que, ella también estaba de acuerdo en pasar la última noche en Jeju viendo las estrellas fugaces y pidiendo miles de deseos que esperaba que se cumplieran.

 

—Contad conmigo —fue lo que respondió.

            —Entonces todo listo —dijo JiWoo, dando por finalizado aquel tema.

 

            Los demás días fueron igual de duros que el primero, casi sin descanso y con entrenamientos cada vez más duros, ensayando las mil y una jugadas que habían creado para jugar contra los diferentes equipos, las formaciones defensivas y de ataque que mejor se adaptaban y también mejoraron la coordinación entre las doce y afinaron su puntería para hacer lanzamientos que fueran imposibles de devolver. YeoJin sintió que en los pocos días en los que estuvieron en aquel lugar mejoraron considerablemente y, por eso, todo aquel entrenamiento mereció muchísimo la pena a pesar de que, cuando llegó el último día estaba bastante muerta y con pocas ganas de hacer nada más que no fuera dormir. Sin embargo, aquel último día había algo muy importante que hacer, así que, la menor juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder levantarse de la cama.

 

            —Tenemos que ver la lluvia de estrellas —les dijo a las chicas que se encontraban en la misma cabaña con ella; JinSol, JungEun y YeRim—. Levantad, vagas.

            —No puedo… —murmuró JinSol desde su cama, la de abajo en la litera que compartía con JungEun, que estaba tendida con ella allí también—. Estoy muerta.

            —Yo también estoy muerta —dijo JungEun—. Ni siquiera he podido subir a mi cama, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta la playa?

            —No se puede contar con vosotras para nada —replicó YeoJin, arrugando su nariz con desencanto, volviéndose hacia YeRim—. Tú sí que vienes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a la chica.

            —Sí, por supuesto —contestó la otra—. Deja que me ponga los zapatos y salgo, ve avisando a las demás.

            —¿Veis? Esto es una amiga de verdad —les dijo a las dos chicas rubias desparramadas sobre la cama—. No como vosotras.

            —Lo que tú digas… —murmuró JinSol.

 

            YeoJin salió de la cabaña en la que había dormido todos aquellos días para ir a las demás a preguntarles si ellas querían ir a la playa a ver la lluvia de estrellas, tal y como habían comentado el primer día que harían. Sin embargo, en las otras dos cabañas no le respondieron siquiera cuando llamó a sus puertas, se sintió por ello un poco decepcionada, porque aquel era su último día en Jeju y no habían podido hacer muchas memorias juntas aparte de los entrenamientos, en los que no habían podido hacer muchos grandes recuerdos, quizás dolorosos, pero no bonitos. Pero el que el resto de sus amigas no aparecieran para ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas creó otra situación, una situación inesperada que YeoJin no había previsto: estar a solas con YeRim viendo la lluvia de estrellas.

 

            Desde antes del viaje, YeoJin no se había permitido pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dedicado YeRim el día en el que el curso había acabado. No se había permitido pensar en ello y había hecho como si la conversación que habían tenido, jamás se hubiera producido, tratando a su amiga como siempre la había tratado, no de ninguna forma diferente. Los días los había llenado con el entrenamiento y las noches las había pasado durmiendo a pierna suelta por el cansancio, por lo que, la chica había hecho como si aquel problema no hubiera existido. Sin embargo, ahora ambas se encontraban solas en un escenario demasiado romántico como para que no pensaran en lo que había sucedido. La arena blanca se extendía a sus pies, las olas del mar rompían contra la playa, el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas brillantes que caían creaban conjuntamente un escenario demasiado hermoso.

 

            Cuando YeRim llegó a la playa y se encontró que solo estaba allí YeoJin, pareció querer dar la vuelta, pero finalmente plató sus pies en la arena y se dirigió hacia la menor donde ésta la esperaba.

 

            —Nos hemos quedado solas al final —le anunció—. Ninguna me ha abierto la puerta.

            —Entonces solo nosotras dos disfrutaremos del espectáculo —replicó YeRim.

 

            Ambas se dirigieron entonces hacia un lugar en el que pudieran ver bien la lluvia de estrellas, apartado de la gente que estaba allí en la playa para lo mismo que ellas. Cuando lo encontraron, se tumbaron en la arena, la una junto a la otra y dejaron que el silencio se extendiera entre ambas, un silencio que al principio estuvo bien porque era llenado por el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa y las conversaciones apagadas del resto de la gente, pero que poco a poco comenzó a ser bastante sofocante. YeoJin no podía concentrarse en ver las estrellas cayendo del cielo, solo podía pensar en que estaba YeRim a su lado y rememoraba una y otra vez el momento en el que la otra le había dicho “me gustas, no como amiga, sino como algo más”.

 

            —YeoJin —escuchó en ese momento la menor que su amiga la llamaba, mientras el cielo estaba plagado de luces brillantes que aparecían y desaparecían constantemente, creando un espectáculo maravilloso—. Me gustaría decirte algo —la menor se giró hacia ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, encontrándose repentinamente mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba—. Lo que te dije el último día de clase… —comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, YeoJin le pidió que no lo hiciera.

            —Siento no haberte dado una respuesta antes —fue lo que dijo la chica—. Estas semanas he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, aunque haya parecido durante este tiempo en los entrenamientos que no lo hubiera hecho —murmuró—. No ha habido tiempo para hablarlo en estos días, así que, este es el mejor momento para responderte —YeoJin tomó aire antes de volver a hablar, mirando a YeRim a los ojos para que la otra pudiera ver que era sincera en lo que iba a decir—. Hace mucho tiempo que yo tampoco te veo solo como una amiga.

 

            YeRim sonrió de forma encantadora al escuchar aquello y la sonrisa se contagió en el rostro de YeoJin. Al fin, después de todas aquellas semanas lo había podido soltar y la menor se sentía mucho más libre de lo que lo había sido nunca; tras dar la respuesta afirmativa a la declaración que había recibido, YeoJin sentía como si flotara en el cielo, en aquel cielo del que caían un montón de estrellas por segundo y que hacían que aquella noche en la que sus sentimientos habían sido puestos sobre la mesa, fuera mucho más especial y espectacular, convirtiéndola en la mejor noche de su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —En el equipo de vóley están todas las chicas de LOONA, aunque no las haya nombrado a todas, no he metido las escenas suficientes para que todas tuvieran un poco de protagonismo, mil perdones.  
> —A partir de ahora se acaban las historias cuquis de esta colección y se vuelven un poco más turbias y oscurillas, espero que os gusten también.


End file.
